


捕星者  四

by wenxian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxian/pseuds/wenxian
Summary: “你怎么能是男的?”如果是案山子的话，他还能强压着欲望和她谈恋爱慢慢培养感情。可是如果是男人……是和斯坎儿长的那么相像的男人的话。简直就像是他又遇见了斯坎儿一样。“知道我是男的就好，现在可以放手了吧。”放手?怎么可能放手?要是放手了的话，你肯定会毫不犹豫的就把我扔下了吧，就像十年前那样……“唔……，放开我……你疯了吧。啊，唔。”带土再次低头允上了卡卡西的唇，近乎强制性缠住了卡卡西的舌头舔允着吧。“放开……”不可以的，不要碰我。“我绝对不会放开。”情欲终于在这种时候战胜了理智。带土瞬间发力把银白色的人抱到了小塌上，然后迫不及待的扯开了他艳红的里衣。简直和他幻想中他和斯坎儿的婚礼一样。过分白皙的皮肤在艳红的底色上显得好看极了，更别说现在那些白的过分皮肤上还泛着浅浅的粉。他像是确认什么一般伸手摸上了身下人的胸口。小小的乳粒就在他的掌心，随着身下人的急促呼吸在他的掌心一触即离。带土听见自己跳的过分的心跳，太满足了，简直要从胸腔里跳出来了。他猛的低头去舔另外一边的乳粒，然后就听见身下人发出了受不了的泣音。这具身体，真的太敏感了，或许说太淫荡了?明明看起来那么出尘不染，动起情来却色气的不行。不管摸到哪里都能带起一阵敏感的战栗，伸出舌头舔的话就会听到高亢起来的泣音，而且明明应该是第一次吧，前面和后面居然就在他随意的几下侍弄下不停的流出淫水。“你真的不是女人吗？你看看你这个出水量，要不是还长着这根东西我都要怀疑我上的根本就是女人了。”带土一边这么说着一边抚摸起了身下人的肉物。不是的，不是的，只是中了药而已。他怎么会觉得舒服呢？不可能的，明明才第二次见面而已，他怎么能觉得那么舒服?卡卡西觉得自己精神已经要崩溃了，他的身体罔顾着他的意志在出水，可是他完全控制不住，不如说他能感受到的羞耻感越多，他出的水也越多。“不要啊啊，啊唔，不行的，不要碰我，啊啊。”他试图反抗的，可是都轻而易举的被化解了，那个他才见了两次面的少年似乎被他的反抗弄的有些生气，他撕破了他艳红的里衣并用布条把他的双手反绑在了背后。“真的不要吗？”卡卡西听见那个少年嘲弄的问着“明明这里出了那多水，一副欠操的样子。”他能感受到少年的手指在他的穴口恶质的划了一圈。“不要……只要……你不进去，我做什么都可以?”眼泪控制不住的落下来。他不是斯坎儿，即使带土的头脑已经被情欲熏蒸，他也还是明白了这个事情。他到底在做什么啊?强迫一个和斯坎儿相似的少年又有什么用?“那，帮我舔舔吧。”看着眼前哭的凄惨的和斯坎儿相似的少年，带土像是妥协了一样开口道，然后他就看见少年呆呆的愣住了。啊，忘记了，和他这种出身魔教的人不一样，眼前的少年是绝对不会知道口活是怎么做的。“嘴张开。”带着欲火和满心的酸涩，带土命令到。艳红的嘴听话的张开了。“要是敢咬的话，我就把你干的下不了床。”回忆起之前差点被毒针扎的经历的带土恶狠狠威胁到。“嗯～嗯，唔。”“嘴再张开一点。”“牙齿收起来。动舌头就可以。”说实话少年的口活做的一般极了，因为完全没有经验，也不能做深喉，带土被吊的不上不下的，简直要反悔之前答应少年不插进去的请求了。少年也是一副难受的样子，眼泪时不时溢出那霜白的眉睫，这带土倒是能理解，不是他吹，他的那里确实很大。“啊啊啊，算了算了。”他猛的把勃发的阳物从少年的嘴里拔出来。然后把脸上满是泪水口水津液的少年抱到了怀里。“喂，你叫什么名字?”“卡卡西。”真乖啊“就那么喜欢那个人?”“喜欢。”中了药效那么严重的春药还能坚守本心看来是真的很喜欢。带土想起数个时辰前中了完整版春药泡寒潭时自己发情得连帕子都不放过的情景。“真羡慕那个人啊，能被人这么喜欢。”“……”带土本质上是个话唠，还在崇月教的时候一天二十四时辰要是都有人和他讲话他能聊上二十四个时辰。因为他无比的擅长没话找话。“要我帮你撸出来吗？”“……不用。”卡卡西的脸已经要从粉色烧成红色了。“诶，我说，你喜欢的人叫什么名字啊”这么没眼光的连你都不要的人有机会一定要认识认识。“阿鸢。”“嗯。嗯?”等等等等这不是真的，这绝对不是真的，肯定只是同名而已。虽然卡卡西长得是和斯坎儿很像，刚才做口活的时候他还看见了卡卡西脸上和斯坎儿如出一辙的小痣，但是……但是……但是个屁啊绝对是你想的那个样子啊。事不过三啊。都三处巧合了。带土觉得自己嘴唇都在抖。所以刚才笨卡卡是在为他守身?啊啊啊啊他也太不会保护自己了吧，要是刚刚欺负他不是自己怎么办，几根毒针怎么能防身，他以后一定要把他牢牢绑在身边才行。成亲，必须成亲。所以成亲之前欺负自己的新娘有什么不对。“卡卡西。”“嗯?”“我反悔了。”诶，什么?怎么可以?既然知道了自己被喜欢了十年的心意，当然要好好报答才行啊。顺便十年前的不告而别之仇也要好好偿还，带土脸上露出了近乎鬼畜的微笑。“我现在就要上你。”“你明明答应过我不会动手的”害怕的声音都有点颤了。“你脑子坏掉了啊，魔教人的话你也信?”“不行。”“可是”卡卡西看见刚刚还在像对他放弃了企图的人，坏笑着偏了偏头对他说“我偏要。”这次是被人从后面压住了，已经快要摆脱药效的卡卡西猛烈的挣扎起来。这也太骚了，宇智波带土想。卡卡西的腰本来就可以称的上纤细，显得腰下的那个屁股更加的丰润浑圆，隐藏在两瓣丰肉里的那个粉穴在卡卡西的挣扎下若隐若现的，又水又嫩的样子。虽然看起来那里很水，但是计算着药效大概已经快过的带土还是决定要做一下扩张。一根手指很顺利的就进去了，高热的肉壁颤抖的绞紧了它。不行不行，被手指插了穴的卡卡西小小的尖叫出声。他勉力撑起自己药效还没过的身体，抖着大腿往前爬去。太可爱了，真的是太可爱了。这样散着银色长发，全身泛着粉色，不想被肏的卡卡西。不逗他玩了，感受到唯一一根在卡卡西身体里的手指湿润度后，带土猛的后撤回了自己的手指，随即他抓着卡卡西乱蹬的脚踝把自己早就硬到不行的肉棒狠狠的插了进去。被才见过两面的人肏进了穴，不行的，怎么能这样，而且怎么会被肏的那么深，不行了，坏掉了。“啊啊啊啊。”“啧啧啧，好厉害啊，卡卡西，你是第一次吧。”“唔……”口水……要止不住了。双手被捆的卡卡西颤着唇咬住了枕巾。“第一次就被这么大的肉棒插，很爽吧。”没有，才不会。“放开我……唔，嗯，才……不爽。”明明是爽的说话都打颤了，还嘴硬。笨蛋卡卡西到底懂不懂这样子说话只会让人更兴奋而已。“还真是嘴硬啊，那让我来把你上下两张嘴都干的的软一点。”带土掐住卡卡西的腰剧烈的肏干起来。他清楚的看见他插入时卡卡西的穴肉就被他肏的深深的埋进去，抽出的时候，娇嫩粉红的穴肉就被被他的肉棒带着翻出来，淫靡色情的淫水嗞咕作响沿着腿根往下淌，很快就在榻上汇聚成了一滩。“啊，不，不要，不行，不可以的……”“斯坎儿。”被卡卡西过分色气的身体撩的不行的带土，边干边舔着卡卡西已经红的像是要滴血的耳垂低声说“我是阿鸢。”还捏着卡卡西腰的手瞬间就被溅上了白色的液体。“阿鸢……?真的是阿鸢吗？”我是在被最喜欢的阿鸢拥抱?“是我……”笨蛋卡卡西，是有多喜欢我啊，听到名字就能高潮的什么的也太犯规了吧。“阿鸢……阿鸢……”“我在这里。卡卡西。”突然意识到卡卡西在哭的带土，温柔的抽出了自己的肉棒，扯下捆着卡卡西的红带把他翻了过来。真的在哭。我是不是欺负过头了。这样想着的带土伸手抹去了卡卡西脸上不断溢出的泪水，结果他这么一擦卡卡西的眼泪反而越来越多了。“别哭啊”带土手足无措的安慰着。“别哭啊，小时候不是你经常嘲笑我是个爱哭鬼吗？怎么自己哭成这个样子。”“太舒服了。”等等，诶?这不是久别重逢的泪水吗?带土看着卡卡西一边哭，一边对他露出了一个痴态笑容。“阿鸢的肉棒，插的我好舒服。”崩人设了吧，说好的冰清玉洁高岭之花呢？结果才开苞就说被插的很舒服?要死要死，他最受不了这种类型了，表面禁欲其实比谁都淫荡的类型。带土，觉得自己喉咙一阵阵的发干。“卡卡西。”“嗯?”“我现在叫带土，阿鸢这个名字……”带土还想叙旧的心情被卡卡西突然的举措打的七零八落。 一双纤细修长手引着他的肉物抵到了还在小股小股溢着水的穴口。“带土，还要” 带土听见卡卡西软软的色气的说。“你真是……”低下头缠缠绵绵的把卡卡西的嘴亲到微肿后，带土再度插入了流着水的后穴。正面的体位能很好的观察表情。他能看见卡卡西被他干的面色潮红，小嘴微张，还无意识的淌着几丝口水。“嗯……哈啊……唔……咕嘟。”好舒服，怎么会这么舒服的。卡卡西想，他简直要被凶猛的情潮淹死了，因为干他的人是带土，他才会那么有感觉。他颤抖的伸手环抱着带土的脖子，细白的腿勾着带土的腰。“等等……那里……不可以……啊啊啊”无意间被撞到的敏感点让卡卡西小声的尖叫出来。他的腿因为刚才那一下子无意间的撞击再也勾不住带土的腰了抽搐着瘫软在床榻上。“不要，不要碰那里，会坏的，啊呜，不行。”找到不得了的弱点了，带土想，坏心眼抵上去左右碾磨几下后就能感受到一大股水从内部涌出，猛烈的撞几下就能听到断断续续，破碎淫荡的痴语。“卡卡西。跟我成亲吧。”再把卡卡西肏上第二个高潮的边缘时，带土亲昵的在卡卡西的耳边说到。自然是得到了肯定答复的带土，满满的射了卡卡西一肚子。





	捕星者  四

**Author's Note:**

> “你怎么能是男的?”如果是案山子的话，他还能强压着欲望和她谈恋爱慢慢培养感情。可是如果是男人……是和斯坎儿长的那么相像的男人的话。简直就像是他又遇见了斯坎儿一样。  
>    “知道我是男的就好，现在可以放手了吧。”  
>     放手?怎么可能放手?要是放手了的话，你肯定会毫不犹豫的就把我扔下了吧，就像十年前那样……  
>    “唔……，放开我……你疯了吧。啊，唔。”  
>     带土再次低头允上了卡卡西的唇，近乎强制性缠住了卡卡西的舌头舔允着吧。  
>     “放开……”不可以的，不要碰我。  
>     “我绝对不会放开。”情欲终于在这种时候战胜了理智。带土瞬间发力把银白色的人抱到了小塌上，然后迫不及待的扯开了他艳红的里衣。  
>     简直和他幻想中他和斯坎儿的婚礼一样。过分白皙的皮肤在艳红的底色上显得好看极了，更别说现在那些白的过分皮肤上还泛着浅浅的粉。他像是确认什么一般伸手摸上了身下人的胸口。  
>     小小的乳粒就在他的掌心，随着身下人的急促呼吸在他的掌心一触即离。带土听见自己跳的过分的心跳，太满足了，简直要从胸腔里跳出来了。他猛的低头去舔另外一边的乳粒，然后就听见身下人发出了受不了的泣音。  
>     这具身体，真的太敏感了，或许说太淫荡了?明明看起来那么出尘不染，动起情来却色气的不行。不管摸到哪里都能带起一阵敏感的战栗，伸出舌头舔的话就会听到高亢起来的泣音，而且明明应该是第一次吧，前面和后面居然就在他随意的几下侍弄下不停的流出淫水。  
>     “你真的不是女人吗？你看看你这个出水量，要不是还长着这根东西我都要怀疑我上的根本就是女人了。”带土一边这么说着一边抚摸起了身下人的肉物。  
>      不是的，不是的，只是中了药而已。他怎么会觉得舒服呢？不可能的，明明才第二次见面而已，他怎么能觉得那么舒服?卡卡西觉得自己精神已经要崩溃了，他的身体罔顾着他的意志在出水，可是他完全控制不住，不如说他能感受到的羞耻感越多，他出的水也越多。  
>      “不要啊啊，啊唔，不行的，不要碰我，啊啊。”他试图反抗的，可是都轻而易举的被化解了，那个他才见了两次面的少年似乎被他的反抗弄的有些生气，他撕破了他艳红的里衣并用布条把他的双手反绑在了背后。  
>     “真的不要吗？”卡卡西听见那个少年嘲弄的问着“明明这里出了那多水，一副欠操的样子。”他能感受到少年的手指在他的穴口恶质的划了一圈。  
>     “不要……只要……你不进去，我做什么都可以?”眼泪控制不住的落下来。  
>      他不是斯坎儿，即使带土的头脑已经被情欲熏蒸，他也还是明白了这个事情。他到底在做什么啊?强迫一个和斯坎儿相似的少年又有什么用?  
>    “那，帮我舔舔吧。”看着眼前哭的凄惨的和斯坎儿相似的少年，带土像是妥协了一样开口道，然后他就看见少年呆呆的愣住了。  
>     啊，忘记了，和他这种出身魔教的人不一样，眼前的少年是绝对不会知道口活是怎么做的。  
>    “嘴张开。”带着欲火和满心的酸涩，带土命令到。  
>      艳红的嘴听话的张开了。  
>     “要是敢咬的话，我就把你干的下不了床。”回忆起之前差点被毒针扎的经历的带土恶狠狠威胁到。  
>     “嗯～嗯，唔。”  
>     “嘴再张开一点。”  
>     “牙齿收起来。动舌头就可以。”  
>      说实话少年的口活做的一般极了，因为完全没有经验，也不能做深喉，带土被吊的不上不下的，简直要反悔之前答应少年不插进去的请求了。少年也是一副难受的样子，眼泪时不时溢出那霜白的眉睫，这带土倒是能理解，不是他吹，他的那里确实很大。  
>    “啊啊啊，算了算了。”他猛的把勃发的阳物从少年的嘴里拔出来。然后把脸上满是泪水口水津液的少年抱到了怀里。  
>      “喂，你叫什么名字?”  
>      “卡卡西。”  
>         真乖啊  
>      “就那么喜欢那个人?”  
>      “喜欢。”  
>        中了药效那么严重的春药还能坚守本心看来是真的很喜欢。带土想起数个时辰前中了完整版春药泡寒潭时自己发情得连帕子都不放过的情景。  
>      “真羡慕那个人啊，能被人这么喜欢。”  
>       “……”  
>        带土本质上是个话唠，还在崇月教的时候一天二十四时辰要是都有人和他讲话他能聊上二十四个时辰。因为他无比的擅长没话找话。  
>      “要我帮你撸出来吗？”  
>      “……不用。”卡卡西的脸已经要从粉色烧成红色了。  
>       “诶，我说，你喜欢的人叫什么名字啊”这么没眼光的连你都不要的人有机会一定要认识认识。  
>        “阿鸢。”  
>        “嗯。嗯?”  
>        等等等等这不是真的，这绝对不是真的，肯定只是同名而已。虽然卡卡西长得是和斯坎儿很像，刚才做口活的时候他还看见了卡卡西脸上和斯坎儿如出一辙的小痣，但是……但是……但是个屁啊绝对是你想的那个样子啊。事不过三啊。都三处巧合了。带土觉得自己嘴唇都在抖。  
>      所以刚才笨卡卡是在为他守身?啊啊啊啊他也太不会保护自己了吧，要是刚刚欺负他不是自己怎么办，几根毒针怎么能防身，他以后一定要把他牢牢绑在身边才行。  
>     成亲，必须成亲。  
>     所以成亲之前欺负自己的新娘有什么不对。  
> “卡卡西。”  
>   “嗯?”  
>   “我反悔了。”  
>     诶，什么?怎么可以?  
>     既然知道了自己被喜欢了十年的心意，当然要好好报答才行啊。顺便十年前的不告而别之仇也要好好偿还，带土脸上露出了近乎鬼畜的微笑。  
>    “我现在就要上你。”  
>    “你明明答应过我不会动手的”害怕的声音都有点颤了。  
>    “你脑子坏掉了啊，魔教人的话你也信?”  
>     “不行。”  
>     “可是”卡卡西看见刚刚还在像对他放弃了企图的人，坏笑着偏了偏头对他说“我偏要。”  
>       这次是被人从后面压住了，已经快要摆脱药效的卡卡西猛烈的挣扎起来。  
>      这也太骚了，宇智波带土想。  
>      卡卡西的腰本来就可以称的上纤细，显得腰下的那个屁股更加的丰润浑圆，隐藏在两瓣丰肉里的那个粉穴在卡卡西的挣扎下若隐若现的，又水又嫩的样子。  
>     虽然看起来那里很水，但是计算着药效大概已经快过的带土还是决定要做一下扩张。  
>     一根手指很顺利的就进去了，高热的肉壁颤抖的绞紧了它。  
>      不行不行，被手指插了穴的卡卡西小小的尖叫出声。他勉力撑起自己药效还没过的身体，抖着大腿往前爬去。  
>     太可爱了，真的是太可爱了。这样散着银色长发，全身泛着粉色，不想被肏的卡卡西。  
>     不逗他玩了，感受到唯一一根在卡卡西身体里的手指湿润度后，带土猛的后撤回了自己的手指，随即他抓着卡卡西乱蹬的脚踝把自己早就硬到不行的肉棒狠狠的插了进去。  
>      被才见过两面的人肏进了穴，不行的，怎么能这样，而且怎么会被肏的那么深，不行了，坏掉了。“啊啊啊啊。”  
>      “啧啧啧，好厉害啊，卡卡西，你是第一次吧。”  
>      “唔……”口水……要止不住了。双手被捆的卡卡西颤着唇咬住了枕巾。  
>     “第一次就被这么大的肉棒插，很爽吧。”  
>        没有，才不会。“放开我……唔，嗯，才……不爽。”  
>      明明是爽的说话都打颤了，还嘴硬。笨蛋卡卡西到底懂不懂这样子说话只会让人更兴奋而已。  
>   “还真是嘴硬啊，那让我来把你上下两张嘴都干的的软一点。”  
>       带土掐住卡卡西的腰剧烈的肏干起来。他清楚的看见他插入时卡卡西的穴肉就被他肏的深深的埋进去，抽出的时候，娇嫩粉红的穴肉就被被他的肉棒带着翻出来，淫靡色情的淫水嗞咕作响沿着腿根往下淌，很快就在榻上汇聚成了一滩。  
>    “啊，不，不要，不行，不可以的……”  
>      “斯坎儿。”被卡卡西过分色气的身体撩的不行的带土，边干边舔着卡卡西已经红的像是要滴血的耳垂低声说“我是阿鸢。”  
>      还捏着卡卡西腰的手瞬间就被溅上了白色的液体。  
>      “阿鸢……?真的是阿鸢吗？”我是在被最喜欢的阿鸢拥抱?  
>      “是我……”笨蛋卡卡西，是有多喜欢我啊，听到名字就能高潮的什么的也太犯规了吧。  
>      “阿鸢……阿鸢……”  
>      “我在这里。卡卡西。”突然意识到卡卡西在哭的带土，温柔的抽出了自己的肉棒，扯下捆着卡卡西的红带把他翻了过来。  
>       真的在哭。我是不是欺负过头了。这样想着的带土伸手抹去了卡卡西脸上不断溢出的泪水，结果他这么一擦卡卡西的眼泪反而越来越多了。  
>    “别哭啊”带土手足无措的安慰着。“别哭啊，小时候不是你经常嘲笑我是个爱哭鬼吗？怎么自己哭成这个样子。”  
>     “太舒服了。”  
>       等等，诶?这不是久别重逢的泪水吗?带土看着卡卡西一边哭，一边对他露出了一个痴态笑容。  
>    “阿鸢的肉棒，插的我好舒服。”  
>      崩人设了吧，说好的冰清玉洁高岭之花呢？结果才开苞就说被插的很舒服?要死要死，他最受不了这种类型了，表面禁欲其实比谁都淫荡的类型。  
>      带土，觉得自己喉咙一阵阵的发干。  
>    “卡卡西。”  
>    “嗯?”  
>    “我现在叫带土，阿鸢这个名字……”带土还想叙旧的心情被卡卡西突然的举措打的七零八落。 一双纤细修长手引着他的肉物抵到了还在小股小股溢着水的穴口。  
>     “带土，还要” 带土听见卡卡西软软的色气的说。  
>     “你真是……”  
>      低下头缠缠绵绵的把卡卡西的嘴亲到微肿后，带土再度插入了流着水的后穴。正面的体位能很好的观察表情。他能看见卡卡西被他干的面色潮红，小嘴微张，还无意识的淌着几丝口水。  
>    “嗯……哈啊……唔……咕嘟。”  
>      好舒服，怎么会这么舒服的。卡卡西想，他简直要被凶猛的情潮淹死了，因为干他的人是带土，他才会那么有感觉。他颤抖的伸手环抱着带土的脖子，细白的腿勾着带土的腰。“等等……那里……不可以……啊啊啊”无意间被撞到的敏感点让卡卡西小声的尖叫出来。他的腿因为刚才那一下子无意间的撞击再也勾不住带土的腰了抽搐着瘫软在床榻上。  
>     “不要，不要碰那里，会坏的，啊呜，不行。”  
>      找到不得了的弱点了，带土想，坏心眼抵上去左右碾磨几下后就能感受到一大股水从内部涌出，猛烈的撞几下就能听到断断续续，破碎淫荡的痴语。                        
>   “卡卡西。跟我成亲吧。”再把卡卡西肏上第二个高潮的边缘时，带土亲昵的在卡卡西的耳边说到。  
>     自然是得到了肯定答复的带土，满满的射了卡卡西一肚子。

bu zhi dao


End file.
